


Becoming Whole Again

by Shippers_Roost



Category: The Nightblade Epic - Garrett Robinson
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippers_Roost/pseuds/Shippers_Roost
Summary: ***Spoilers for The Firemage's Vengeance***During a night on the road, Lilith and Theren try to put themselves back together after their time with the Mystics.





	Becoming Whole Again

Theren grimaced, and twisted on her bedroll, trying to find a position that didn’t reignite the fire in her limbs. She was barely days removed from her time with the Mystics, and still their cruel knives haunted her thoughts, keeping sleep at bay. 

With a sigh, she sat up, taking in her surroundings with a practiced eye. The secluded clearing was lit only by a smoldering fire, valiantly fighting to keep the darkness at bay. Another figure sat on a fallen log, and despite the protests from her battered body, Theren allowed herself a small smile. 

As if summoned by the gesture, Lilith turned, and patted the space beside her. 

Theren crossed the clearing to accept the proffered seat, and leaned into the girl’s embrace, staring into the depths of the flames. Lilith made no move to speak, but her fingers traced senseless shapes where they rested on Theren’s hip. Better than anyone, she knew what it was like to be under the Mystics’ care, to be plagued by the memories even after being freed. 

It felt like hours passed before Theren mustered the strength to speak, her voice raspy and weak, even to her ears. “At least one of us should get some sleep. I’ll take over the watch.”

“You know that’s not going to happen,” said Lilith evenly. She withdrew her arm from Theren’s waist, and stretched it out in front of them, summoning a small ball of flame to her palm with a gesture. “I’ve been practicing since the last time we did this, can you still keep up?”

It took a moment for Theren to catch on, but the cocky grin below Lilith’s blazing eyes gave it away. She barely had a chance gather her own magic before Lilith launched the fireball into the distance, streaking through the night sky like a falling star. 

Guided by Theren’s will, a smooth rock leapt into the air, intercepting the bolt of flame before it could escape her reach. Fire splashed harmlessly against the rock, and Theren gently lowered it to the ground

“Not bad, but a bit slow,” teased Lilith. “You almost missed it.”

“Mayhap you should try,” said Theren. Without any further warning, she flung a forked branch skyward. 

Lilith tracked the branch’s progress for a brief moment, and then obliterated it with an arc of lightning that shattered the wood on contact. 

With that, a contest had started. They traded spells back and forth, with neither able to gain an edge. For every spell that Theren managed to block, Lilith was able to destroy one of her floating targets. 

“Enough,” called Lilith, mopping her brow with her sleeve. “We will call it a tie.”

Theren nodded her agreement, slumping in her makeshift seat. Her breathing was ragged, and her head pounded with the exertion of casting so many spells in quick succession, but it was a good feeling. Adrenaline had banished her aches and pains, but even as it faded away, she felt more whole than she had in months, since before she had laid eyes on the cursed amulet.

Lilith was in a similar state. At some point, she had pushed her sleeves up to help her casting, and her exposed arms still bore ropy scars from the Mystics’ knives. Her face was streaked with sweat and dirt, but her lips were twisted into a grin, and her eyes shone with glee. “It’s been a long time since we played that game.”

“Not since before...” Theren trailed off, not wanting to address their separation, or the animosity that had followed. “Two years? Mayhap three?”

“Something of the sort,” agreed Lilith. There was a moment of silence between them, broken only when Theren found herself yawning. Despite the dark thoughts that still danced in the corners of her mind, her body was weary enough that she found herself longing for her bedroll again. 

“Sleep,” said Lilith, and though her tone was far from unkind, it bore a steel edge that Theren had been on the receiving end of many times before. She would not back down until her will was met. “I will continue the watch until you awaken.”

Theren moved to protest, but a second yawn took hold of her. 

“Sleep,” repeated Lilith. She rested her hand on Theren’s thigh. “Please.”

“Very well,” Theren relented. “But for no more than four hours. The rest of the watch is mine to take.”

With Lilith’s nod of acknowledgment, Theren lay on her bedroll once more. The agony that had plagued her before was gone, replaced with a bone-deep weariness that promised a dreamless sleep. As she drifted off, her thoughts turned towards Lilith and herself, two victims of the King’s law. They were far from whole, no longer the people they had once been. The scars left by the Mystics would remain, even long after their flesh had healed. But for now, they had each other. Mayhap that would be enough.


End file.
